


And I'm Speechless

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, female nolan patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: I'm speechless, starin' at you standin' there in that dress. What it's doin' to me ain't a secret, 'cause watching you is all that I can do.OR The five of the many times Nolan took Travis' breath away.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 78





	And I'm Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Speechless" by Dan + Shay

1\. 

G liked to do dinners with his teammates, take them out somewhere nice and treat them to a real meal. Okay, so that part was really just him and Patty. Maybe they shouldn’t argue over take out as often as they do. But it was always a nice restaurant and it always took Patty forever to get ready. 

So Travis let himself into her apartment as he tied his tie and made himself comfortable on her couch.

“Five more minutes!” she yelled from her bedroom.

“Whatever you say, Pats.” TK laughed. It never failed to amuse him. The woman could get dressed in under two minutes on every other occasion, but for these dinners, it took her an hour. Or maybe she just let herself take her time because Ryanne always joined G when he took them out (so that Pats could have some female company for once).

Finally, right before they would have been late, he heard heels clicking on the hardwood and his head jerked up and he knew his jaw dropped.

And Pats was always stunning, always took his breath away, but she was wearing this dress, black and loose, lacey but also so typically Patty, her long hair failing in waves down her back - its longest point reaching the small of her back, her make-up light and barely there, her feet slipped into a pair of black ankle boots that gave her added height she did not need.

But his eyes caught on the necklace around her neck, sun pendant catching the light from the kitchen and seeming to glow. It was the necklace he had gotten her for Christmas. 

“So?” Patty prompted when Travis hadn’t said anything for a good minute, “Do I look okay or do I have to do an outfit change?”

“You look perfect.” Travis replied, his voice coming out in a whisper.

“Yeah?” Nolan bit her lip and TK wanted to wipe that unsure look off of her face forever.

“You always look perfect.” was what Travis’ mouth decided to say.

Nolan blushed darkly and grabbed her coat, “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

And Travis took a moment to thank God that this gorgeous woman had been drafted to the Flyers and into Travis’ life before following her out. 

2.

One of the benefits to being smaller than his girlfriend was the fact that when she stole a pair of his shorts, they turned into short shorts on her and showed off the thighs that Travis loved so much. 

However, the first time he saw it he made this weird choking sound and she looked at him like he had lost his mind. Because they were tiny on her. His brain short-circuited. She was tired, it hadn’t been a good game and she got some terrible questions directed at her during her media scrum, so she hadn’t wanted to go up to her place. And all he wanted was to make her feel better.

But her long legs were on clear display as she made her way out of the en suite, braid her hair as she bobbed her head along to the song that was playing softly.

“What?”

And Travis couldn’t for the life of him form a coherent thought because he girlfriend (and boy was he still getting used to calling her that) was wearing his shorts and looking better than he ever could look in anything ever and he needed to try not to say the L-word right at this moment because they had only been officially together for a week and he didn’t want to scare her off.

“Just.. you look good.” Travis finally managed to get out, trying to act calm and collected.

“Yeah?” Pats raised an eyebrow, playful smile gracing her features.

“You always look good.” Travis replied as she crawled up the bed to settle next to him. 

“You think?” 

“I know.”

And Nolan huffed out a laugh as she slid under the covers curled up against him, tucking her face into his neck and whispering a “good night” before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

Travis spent probably a good five minutes just watching her sleep before he turned the lamp off, tightening his arms around her and drifting off.

3.

Patty was always beautiful. But putting on the ice amplified it. She was fast, had slick hands, and a hockey IQ off the charts (and TK knows something about crazy hockey IQs, both Marner and McDavid were in his draft class). But when she got frustrated on the ice, when she shoved her weight around and proved to everyone that she wasn’t a delicate little flower, she was breathtaking.

Krejci had been on her ass the entire game and Travis knew she was close to losing it. And she did. And Travis watched her take him down in awe. He probably would have dropped to one knee and proposed right then and there if G hadn’t grabbed him.

So instead he started after her with wide eyes and mouth open and ignoring Coots, who was definitely making fun of him.

The first thing he did when he got back into the locker room after the final buzzer was to pull his helmet off and pull her into a hungry kiss, heat stirring in him as she eagerly returned it.

“Break it up!” Coots threw a tape ball at them and started arguing with G and Jake over what the proper fine should be (G was on the no fine side, which wasn’t too surprising because he had a soft spot for Patty and never denied it when someone claimed she was his favorite).

“That fucking fight.” Travis breathed out, forehead pressed against her as they breathed heavily.

“Yeah?” Patty asked, voice breathy and eyes shining, “That get you hot?”

“You get me hot.” Travis responded honestly, breathing her in and not caring at all that they were both gross.

“Okay,” G rolled his eyes, “hit the showers. Separately.”

Patty pulled away first and shot a grin over at Claude before doing as she was told.

4.

For the team calendar, as the adorable couple they were, they were given the month of February. They’re told the only thing they have to wear is jeans, that tops will be provided.

When they get there, he’s handed his jersey and he throws it on without thinking. Then he sees Patty, looking at a jersey with his name and her number on it and his mouth goes dry. 

He had proposed over the off-season and she had accepted. She posted a dorky engagement announcement on her Insta after they let their agent, teammates, and Organization know. But they hadn’t talked about names. Sure, he wanted her to want to take his name but he didn’t want her to feel like she had to. But she was smiling fondly at the jersey before throwing it on before letting the hair and make-up person drag her away to get her done up while TK takes a few solo shots.

And then TK has to watch her do her solo shots, looking radiant with HIS name on her back. And his voice finally comes back to him when he gets told to join her for the couple shots.

“What do you think?” Nolan whispered to him while the photographer was reviewing the pictures.

“Did you know?” Travis nosed at her ear and grinned as she giggled and squirmed.

“Yeah,” Nolan smiled, “I thought it would be a good way to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“That taking your last name wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

And Travis couldn’t resist. He spun her around and kissed her, the flash of the camera breaking them apart and reminding them of where they were.

The “couple” picture that makes it in is one taken post kiss, Patty’s eyes shining and TK’s face filled with awe and affection and Coots and Jake both send pictures of the photo to the GC trying to fine them.

5.

Travis knows he has a problem with Patty catching him off guard. He knows it’s a problem. It’s been a problem since before they were an official couple. He knows. So he doesn’t think he’ll have that problem on their wedding day. Because he knows she’s going to look radiant. 

But then the music starts and Lawson elbows him playful before Nolan appears at the end of the aisle looking better than Travis could have ever imagined. Her dress was snow white and clung to her figure, lace covering the entire dress. It was simple and elegant and so Patty. His vision blurred and he began blinking furiously to try to clear the tears because he knew he would get chirped until the day he died for them, until he made brief eye contact with G - who was looking a little misty.

He managed to get his voice back by the time they exchanged their vows and managed to shake the look of awe off his face by the time they were in the limo on the way to get the pictures taken before the reception.

“I love you so much Nolan Konecny.” Travis grinned over at her, kissing her wedding ring.  
“I love you, too, Travis Konecny.” Pats replied, placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him lightly. She laughed when he tried to deepen it, pulling back she said, “You’ll smudge my make-up.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Travis grinned, “You’ll always look perfect.”

Nolan rolled her eyes and shoved his face away playfully, “Sap.”

“You’re stuck with me now!” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
